


Heaven Comes Knocking

by Aae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aae/pseuds/Aae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel opened the door he didn't expect to be on his knees sucking some guy's dick not ten minutes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Comes Knocking

When Gabriel opened the door he didn't expect to be on his knees sucking some guy's dick not ten minutes later but c'est la vie.

It was Sunday. Gabe's day of rest. The one day of the week he actually left his bakery in the hands of someone else for an entire day. It had been nerve wracking doing that at first, but he'd fully adjusted by then, enough that he usually spent the whole day in his pyjamas lounging around the house eating ice cream out of a mug and catching up on TV. 

Which was what he was doing when he heard the knock on the door. 

Well, not the ice cream part - he'd indulged in a proper breakfast that day - but he was sprawled on the sofa in a pair of boxers and a robe, mocking reality television. 

For a second he lay there once he heard it, expecting they'd give up and move on, but the knocking continued and he figured it'd be best to get it over with. 

Gabriel wrapped his robe around himself and tied the sash, flattening out his hair, before opening the door and leaning against the frame. "Well, hello there," he said, polite smile pulling into a pleased grin, because not only was his knocker tall and handsome (good lord, handsome didn't even cover it), somehow the dog collar around his neck only turned Gabe on more. "A man of the church, eh?"

"Ah, yes," the guy smiled pleasantly, stretching a hand out in front of me, "I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gabe," he replied, eyebrows rising appreciatively at the strength in Sam's large hands. 

"As in...?"

"Gabriel, yes," he chuckled, "what can I say? My parents were angel nuts."

"Are you not religious?" Sam asked, still pleasant. 

"Well, I suppose it's not that I don't have a certain degree of faith," he said slowly, "but my...lifestyle often clashes with popular Christian beliefs."

"And what lifestyle would that be?" Sam inquired. 

Gabe considered not responding, or shrugging it off, but there was something of a challenge in the guy's eyes. "I like fucking dudes," Gabe replied, hoping his bluntness might earn some reaction. "Or, y'know, being fucked by them. I'm not choosy."

Sam blinked, smile not wavering for a second, and then replied, "That's quite alright. Our church is accepting of all sexualities. You and your partner-" Gabe scoffed at that.

"Ah, are you single then?" Sam checked. 

"Very," Gabe replied, rolling his eyes, "unfortunately."

"Thank fuck for that," Sam sighed, taking a step closer, "because I've been wanting to do this since you opened the door," and then the Big Friendly Giant leaned in and kissed him. 

It was short and light, more of a testing of the waters, and Sam pulled back to check his reaction before doing anything else, but Gabe had his arms around the guy's neck and was backing them both into the house by that point. 

"Are you, uh, supposed to be doing this on the job?" Gabe asked, between frantic kissing, somewhat messy but totally hot. 

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Sam replied, fingers slipping into Gabe's honey blond hair and slanting their mouths deeper together. He was rewarded with a teasing lick along the seam of his lips by Gabe and then things deterriorated rapidly. 

One second they were making out, Gabe pressed against the door, and then Sam was grinding a very noticable hardness against Gabe's thigh and groaning at the delicious friction. Gabe grinned against his mouth, kissing down his jaw and tugging impatiently at the collar. 

Sam stripped it off quickly, getting himself out of the shirt to reveal a beautifully toned bare chest with-

"Is that a tattoo?"

"...Yes. What? Don't like it?" Sam teased, half laughing.

"Just...wasn't expecting it."

"Well, I wasn't expecting any of this," Sam replied, "but I'm loving it so far."

"Oh, yeah," Gabe agreed, sucking a mark onto Sam's skin at the junction between his neck and shoulder, making Sam give a little growling groan. Gabriel turned them, leaving Sam with his back to the door, and worked his way down the guy's chest. Laving each nipple with his tongue until Sam was making little sounds under his breath and grinding into whatever part of Gabe's body he could reach, pulling Gabe's robe wide open and stroking his big hands over the exposed skin. Gabe kissed and licked his way down his torso, making short work of his pants and pushing them down his thighs before sucking right then and there, on his knees before a practical stranger. 

"Fuck, Gabe," Sam moaned, fingers winding into his hair again, clearly resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. Gabe was loving it. 

Sam was, well, proportionate. Which was to say, that Gabe couldn't take all of the guy into his mouth at any one time (although, maybe with some practice...) but he worked Sam like a pro, sucking what he could and working the rest with his hand, slicked up with precome and saliva, squeezing and stroking and teasing.

Sam's hands tightened in his hair, "Fuck, Gabe. Oh God. I'm gonna-" he choked, Gabe's mouth on his balls, working back up his dick slowly, hand jerking him in long rolling motions. Gabe barely got his mouth back over him before he was coming hard, bracing against the door. 

"Mmm," Gabe murmured once Sam was finished, licking his lips to catch any drops that had escaped his mouth. "Well, that really brightened up my Sunday morning."

Sam laughed weakly, slipping down to sit on the floor, back to the door, and Gabe climbed onto his lap, legs on either side of Sam's. "What was that you said about your lifestyle? About fucking and guys?" Sam said, smiling at him lazily, arms going around him. 

"How'd you like to see firsthand?" Gabe offered, grinning wickedly. "Give me some more time with that delicious dick of yours and I'll show you the true meaning of 'worship'."

Sam laughed in a loud happy burst, "How could I say no to that?" he replied, standing up again. Gabe, who had still been straddling him, gave a startled yelp in response as he was hefted into the taller man's arms. "Where to?" Sam asked. 

"Bedroom's that way," Gabe said with an eager grin, gesturing over at the door. "What're we waiting for?"


End file.
